


September 3rd

by Benniclark



Series: Original Works - Creative Writing Class [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benniclark/pseuds/Benniclark
Summary: Together they walked out into the church, the boy’s left hand clutched in his father’s right.His own small right hand felt very empty; he shoved it into his pants pocket so that he wouldn’t mess with his tie, because mom wouldn’t like that.





	

The boy ran a hand across his nose again.

In the mirror his reflection did the same. His young father’s head came around the doorframe, asking if he was ready. He wasn’t, of course, but he said he was because he wanted to be more grown up now.

Together they walked out into the church, the boy’s left hand clutched in his father’s right.

His own small right hand felt very empty; he shoved it into his pants pocket so that he wouldn’t mess with his tie, because mom wouldn’t like that.

He and his father sat together at the front of the church, and he remained stoic as his father fell apart speaking at the altar.

He didn’t cry as his father and grandfather and uncles lifted the coffin up and down the aisle. He followed closely behind, too short to help.

When it came time at the cemetery to lower her into the grave, he swallowed a lot to keep tears back.

He stood next to the mound of upturned earth until it was only his father and him.

Then he let his tears fall.

He turned to his father.

“She said she was gonna come home early from work for my birthday…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of a bigger work that never got written.


End file.
